Professor Ian McClaine
|image = Ian.png |dob = June 24, 1964 |job = Unofficial WIN representative |family = Mary Reed (wife, deceased) Joe McClaine (adoptive son) Sam Loover (friend, colleague) Shane Weston (friend) |seen = List of appearances |voice = Rupert Davies }} (sometimes referred to as '''Mac')'' is the inventor of the incredible BIG RAT and an unofficial WIN representative. He is also the widower of Mary Reed, the adoptive father of Joe McClaine, and a close friend of Sam Loover. Biography Ian was born in Baron's Court, London, to a Government research physicist and a novelist mother. Some time later, his father was assigned to a top secret research station and so the family moved to near-by Dorset. The young Ian was educated Canford Manor until 1982, and excelled at physics, aerodynamics and electronics, the latter winning him a scholarship to Cambridge. While at Cambridge, Ian received an Honours Degree in electronics and aerodynamics. He later developed an interest in ballooning, and after he left university took up a ballooning course at the Aerodynamic Academy in London. After finishing the course, Ian went ballooning around the world, where he navigated the French Alps, flew down the Mississippi and circumnavigated Australia. When he returned to England he discovered that both his parents had been killed in an explosion after one of his father's experiments had gone wrong. Ian moved on quickly and moved to America to take an advanced scholarship at Stanford. It was while he was at Stanford that he met the man who was to become his lifelong friend - Sam Loover. Both studied electronics and had a keen interest in ballooning. They became even closer after a ballooning trip over the Arizona Desert went wrong. Ian was piloting his balloon from Phoenix to Flagstaff when a storm hit, blowing him off course. The balloon was struck by lightning and crash landed, some 300 miles east of Flagstaff. He broke his leg and was stranded in the desert for 4 days until he was rescued by Sam, who had mounted his own rescue operation. He spent four months in hospital, and after he had made a full recovery he moved back to his native England to take up another course at the Aerodynamic Academy. Ian spent a further 3 years studying, and during this time he met Mary Reed, who shared his interests and ideals. In 1992 Ian was offered a job as an electronic controlled at a private firm, in which he became general manager before leaving after 8 years. Mac, now 36 years old, began to devote his life into continuing his father's experiments - notably his research into computerisation of brain patterns. He used his inheritance to buy a cottage in Culver Bay, where he converted underground sea tunnels into an extensive laboratory. While the conversion was taking place, Ian wrote a book on ballooning and hired Mary Reed as his secretary. 3 months later the two married. For eight years they lived peacefully in Culver Bay, Ian still working with brain patterns and on his amazing Jet Car. In 2008, after a visit to his publishers, Ian discovered a five-year-old stowaway in his car. The child was Joe, whom the couple adopted. He became an important edition to the family. In 2009, Mary was tragically killed in an accident. The accident brought Ian and Joe even closer. Without Mary by his side, Ian buried himself in his work, completing the BIG RAT in just over 3 years. When WIN picked up about this amazing discovery, the deputy head Sam Loover was reunited with Ian. However, WIN weren't the only party interested. Convex Computers had heard about the machine, and after an intense period of time sorting out offers, Ian eventually donated the services of the BIG RAT to WIN, and allowed his son to become WIN's Most Special Agent. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:WIN Agents